Chans in Forks
by Akela Victoire
Summary: When the daughter of one of Uncle's old adversaries zaps them into the world of Twilight, the J-Team must find a way to escape their own personal hell on earth before it is too late and they are stuck there forever…
1. Chapter 1

If you've never watched Jackie Chan Adventures, I'd suggest checking out their wiki for some basic facts. And go watch it! It's an awesome show! Now Twilight on the other hand…

Also, pretend that all twelve Talismans are still around, as they will play a role in this story.

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Jackie Chan and I'm certainly not Stephenie Meyer (thank goodness…) so I don't own either category!

* * *

><p>"JACKIE!" Uncle called from behind the cash register in his shop.<p>

"Yes, Uncle?" Jackie called from the kitchen where he was busy cooking.

"WHERE IS MY LUNCH? IT IS TAKING TOO LONG! Do you want Uncle to STARVE?!" Uncle yelled.

"I don't want you to starve! This meat takes some time to cook properly!" Jackie exclaimed.

"FORGET IT!" Uncle yelled.

Jackie sighed.

"I will have mungbean sandwich instead. Mungbean is good for you, yes?" Uncle got up from behind the counter to make his beloved sandwich.

"Where is Jade anyway? It is too quiet- except for your yelling." Jackie asked.

"Tohru take Jade to park. Keep her out of mischief." Uncle ate his sandwich happily.

The timer for the oven went off and Jackie carefully removed the roast from it.

"YAAAAAAHHHH!"

Jackie, startled, nearly let the roast slip from his hands.

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS YELLING TODAY?" Uncle yelled.

Jade and Tohru bolted into the shop and shut the door behind them, quickly bolting up all the locks and bolts on it before leaning back on the door, breathing heavily.

"What is wrong with you two? Demons chasing you? Evil chi outside?" Uncle grabbed his magic puffer fish and lizard, which began glowing.

"_No, worse…"_ Jade's eyes widened.

"Jade's friends dared her to watch… _a Twilight movie…_" Tohru shuddered.

"AIIEE-YAAAAHH!" Uncle's eyes widened and Jackie dropped the plate he was holding.

"Why would you watch such a terrible movie? Did Uncle not teach you better than that?" Uncle pointed at them accusingly as Jackie behind him cleaned up the plate and began to serve lunch.

"Well they did say they'd give me fifty bucks if I could make it through, but it was so not worth it…" Jade shook her head.

"Everyone, lunch is ready! Come eat!" Jackie declared. "And let us forget about that monstrosity!"

* * *

><p>As they ate, little did they know that an evil being was lurking outside. The figure who was obviously a female, was wearing dark blue form-fitting jeans, black high-heeled ankle boots and a long-sleeved black hoodie with the hood up.<p>

When she spoke, it was with a French accent and an eerie echo to it.

"Time to test zis new alternate dimension spell and who better to test it on than _le Chans?_" She snickered.

She removed the hood and revealed herself to have wavy dark red hair pulled back into a ponytail by a black bow, brown eyes and pale skin.

Her ears pricked up as she heard them talking.

"Seriously. That Twilight movie was horrible. I don't know how most of the girls even like that crap!" Jade exclaimed.

"_I don't blame you, young Chan. Those books were truly horrible."_ The woman shuddered.

She paused for a moment, but then she got a sinister smile on her face.

"_But you just gave me a wonderful idea…"_ She smirked, pulling her hood back up.

* * *

><p>As the Chans finished their lunch, the bell indicating that someone had walked into the shop went off.<p>

"Oh good. A customer. I will serve this one, yes?" Uncle got up from the table and wiped his hands on a napkin.

"Welcome to Uncle's Antique Shop. I am Uncle, how can I help you?"

"Ah, oui. So zis ees the famous antiques shop here in San Francisco. Anyway, I happen to be looking for antique _book_ends…" The woman said.

Uncle raised his eyebrow suspiciously at the woman's tone but said nothing.

"Well you come to perfect place for such things. Follow me." He beckoned to her and the woman followed.

As he did, he whispered to the others.

"Keep close watch on this woman. Uncle had the willies!" He shuddered.

Jade did a little salute.

"Oh zese are nice! Where are zey from?" The woman held up a pair of ebony wood-carved bookends that were shaped like vampire bats.

"Transylvania." Uncle said. "That will be fifty dollars!"

The woman fidgeted in her pockets.

"Well, _Uncle,_ I'm afraid I will not be the one paying today…" She drew down her hood.

Uncle whipped around.

"AIIEE-YAAAAHH!" Uncle's eyes widened in recognition as Jackie, Tohru and Jade ran from another room.

"Know who I am yet, _Uncle?_" She spat.

"Morgane Gattineau!" He whispered.

"Who?" Jackie, Jade and Tohru exclaimed in unison.

"Not quite, _old man_. It's Dominque Gattineau here, her _daughter_. You defeated my mother in Paris years ago and now it's time for my revenge." Her hands glowed a dark red.

"I defeated your mother once so I will defeat you!" Uncle put himself in a fighting stance.

"I don't think so." Dominique did a backflip and blasted the J-Team clear across the shop.

Jackie lunged for her and they began to engage in hand-to-hand combat.

Jade ran into another room and came back with a bag containing the talismans.

She rummaged in it and quickly pulled out the Dragon talisman.

Clutching it tightly, Jade aimed several blasts of fire at Dominique, but she sidestepped and somersaulted out of the way of each one, which ending up doing more damage to the shop itself than Dominique.

Tohru went for her next, but Dominique leapt into the air and kicked Tohru in the back, who tumbled to the ground with a thunderous crash.

The French female smirked down at him until she was blasted in the back herself by Uncle's puffer fish.

Twirling it in one hand, he blew it off as it smoked.

Dominique's hair had become loose and she had a most deranged expression on her face as she picked herself up off the floor.

"I've had enough of you, _Chans and fat guy…_" She snarled.

She swiped her hand and a red, see-through dome appeared around her.

Uncle began his chant.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwui-"

Dominique held her hands above her head and a red sphere of light began to form.

When it disappeared, a black book with a picture of pale hands on the cover, holding an apple dropped into her outreached hands.

She smirked as she opened it and made the dome disappear.

Uncle blasted at her with his magic lizard, but she held up her hand, catching the blast in her hand and crushing it into smoke, as if it had been a simple piece of cotton candy.

The J-Team's eyes widened.

"_Recognize this book?"_ She held it up for them to see.

The group took a few steps back as soon as they realized what it was.

"Yep. It's a Twilight book." She cackled.

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "You're going to beat us with a book?"

"You'll see." Dominique chuckled.

The book began to glow and it opened suddenly, pages flapping around as if trapped inside a non-existent gale.

"_Enemies of mine by hook or by crook,_

_**Let them become trapped inside this book!"**_

The book glowed even brighter and four beams of light surrounded the J-Team, who went closer together.

They screamed as the light dragged them towards the book, but no matter how much they resisted, they were dragged inside the book and it shut and stopped glowing with an eerie silence.

"_He, he, he, he, he…" _Dominique rubbed her hands together in glee as she shut the book and tossed it in a nearby garbage bin as she walked out of the shop, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>The J-Team fell screaming out of a bright red portal and tumbled ungraciously on the ground, Tohru landing in a nearby skip full of fish.<p>

"I. Hate. _FISH!_" He exclaimed, picking one out of his hair.

"Where are we?" Jackie asked, disoriented.

"I dunno…" Jade clutched the bag of talismans to her tightly as she looked around.

"Let us get out of here so we can find out where that witch sent us so we can go home." Uncle led the way out of the alley that they landed in.

When the J-Team looked around, it was rather obvious to them all that they were no longer in San Francisco.

The ground around them was cool and slighty damp and smelled as if it had just rained, the sky above them was a dreary grey compared to the sunny San Francisco they had just been in, the designs of the buildings were remarkably different and none of the faces they saw were familiar ones, even in passing.

They examined the signs on the buildings around them.

_FORKS Diner._

_FORKS Movie Theatre. _

_FORKS Pharmacy._

"Uh-oh…" Tohru shuddered.

A silver car drove past them, occupied by an extremely pale teenage-looking young man with bronze hair and a young woman who was just as pale as he was with wavy, brown hair.

Tohru and Jade looked back at the car and then at one another in horror.

"Do those faces look familiar to you?" Jade asked slowly.

"Unfortunately, yes…" Tohru shuddered.

Uncle held up a small book and began leafing through the pages as it glowed slightly.

"_Now where did Dominique send us?" _he asked himself.

Uncle's eyes widened as he focused on something further down the page.

"No…" He whispered to himself.

"What is it?" Jackie asked.

"We're in the world of the horrible book known as _Twilight…_" Uncle said softly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jade and Tohru screamed in horror as the various townspeople walking past looked at them weirdly.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do we do now?" Jackie asked.

"We must find a way out of this universe of course!" Uncle exclaimed. "But first we must find place to stay. Small as this town is, it must still have motel, yes?"

About half an hour later, they found one and were getting settled into their motel room.

"Uncle, how did you meet that crazy chick's mom anyway?" Jade asked.

"It was quite some time ago, after I had just become a chi master wizard. I had travelled to Paris to do research, but it turned out to be quite the opposite of that after all…"

* * *

><p><em>Uncle was walking along the Champs-Elysees, wearing a French beret at eating a buttered mungbean croissant when his snack was knocked violently out of his hands by someone speeding past him in a blur.<em>

"_AIIEE-YAAAAHH! I just paid good money for that!" He shouted angrily._

_The blur stopped a few metres away from him and he could see that it was actually a slightly tall, lanky pale-skinned woman with brown eyes and wavy dark brown hair under a black beanie. She wore a black turtleneck sweater, black jeans and black combat boots with white laces. What was unusual was that she carried a large, bulging sack over her shoulder._

"_D'aww! Is Monsieur Touriste upset that I ruined hees leetle snack?" She snickered at him, eyes flashing red._

"_I sense dark magic in you…" He pointed at her accusingly._

_Morgane, shocked, showed no sign of this outwardly, instead raising an eyebrow at the older man._

_Sirens blared around them as la gendarme came closer to the area._

"_Au revoir, __**viel homme!**__" She grinned cheekily as she leapt onto a nearby awning and jumped across the rooftops of several Parisienne buildings and disappeared._

* * *

><p>Jade stared at him blankly.<p>

"A croissant. You defeated Morgane Gattineau over a freaking _croissant?_" She asked incredulously.

"It was not an ordinary croissant! It was the French version of my mungbean sandwich!" Uncle exclaimed.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"It turns out she was the ringleader of a group of thieves who had stolen some very valuable items from the museum that I had to come to see. Items that have magical properties according to legend."

"So you were doing research on French magic?" Jackie asked.

Uncle shrugged. "Figured it might come in useful in some way someday. And Uncle heard of thefts of some valuable items in the city recently from various museums so he got curious…"

* * *

><p><em>Uncle sat in his Parisian hotel room wondering about the woman he had encountered on the street earlier. <em>

"_Why am I sitting here? I should be at museum, looking at those artefacts- unless someone is going to steal them too!"_

_As he got ready to leave, he turned on the television, intending to watch the news before he left._

"_And in Le News today, several important artefacts have been stolen from the museum. Among the items taken were several paintings, statues and Le Coeur Démon, the most valuable piece in their collection._

_The television showed a ruby heart as large as a fist set in an onyx stand that twirled around the sides like snakes._

"_AIE-YAH! They got Le Cœur Démon? What are they going to do with that?" Uncle's eyes went wide._

"_Les gendarmes have no lead on this theft and are asking the public to come forward should they have any information on this crime…"_

_Uncle then switched off the television._

"_Could that rude woman have been part of that theft?"_

_He paused for a moment. _

"_Yes. Uncle can tell…"_

* * *

><p>"How could you tell?" Jackie asked, puzzled.<p>

Uncle smacked him around the head.

"Uncle has his ways! But Uncle will tell you rest of story later! He is hungry!" He exclaimed.

"What is _"Le Cœur Démon"_ anyway?" Jade asked.

"Legend has it that Le Cœur Démon or The Devil Heart was the heart of Désirée Vincent, a French witch who lived long ago. She practiced some of the most evil forms of magic imaginable, magic that gives Uncle the willies just thinking about it…" Uncle shuddered.

"She went so far into the path of dark magic that she became one of its very embodiments. She became a demon herself."

"Wow. I didn't even know that was possible!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Neither did Uncle before he heard tale... According to the legend, she found a spell that would give her great power and she certainly got it. She was defeated by good French wizard Jacques Chevalier who used a spell that destroyed her, yet leaving her demon heart intact."

"So… Morgane stole a human-turned-demon's heart? That's just gross…" Jade shuddered.

"It is not just a heart. It turned to ruby, with black onyx veins and even though to the normal eye it is just a fancy gem, Morgane knew better."

"Uncle, what does it do?" Tohru asked.

"The Devil Heart has the ability to warp reality itself." Uncle answered.

Jade, Jackie and Tohru looked at one another in a horrid sort of realization.

"Did- was- was Le Cœur Démon ever recovered?" Jackie asked hesitantly.

"Even after Morgane was arrested and several properties linked with her and her criminal ring surfaced, it was never found…" Uncle said.

"Do you think Dominique found it somehow and drew power from it to send us into the Twilight world?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, yes, Uncle thinks that. The question now is- how do we find a way back to our own reality before we run out of time?"

"Run out of time?" Jade was almost too afraid to ask.

Uncle spoke in a grave tone.

"_If we stay in this reality for too long, our true reality will erase us from it and we will no longer exist…"_


	3. Chapter 3

At and around the Cullen residence, the inhabitants were busy leading their perfect lives.

Bella, Edward and their perfect daughter Renesmee were having a perfect time playing Monopoly, Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting perfectly, Carlisle and Jasper were perfectly reading perfect books, Esme was watching the perfect large-screen television and Alice was shopping online perfectly- her favourite thing to do while at their perfect home.

"Haha! Daddy, you landed on the Boardwalk! Pay up that rent you owe me!" Renesmee laughed.

Bella giggled as Edward handed their daughter her rent- in real United States currency.

"Well played, Renesmee. Well played." Edward said.

Just then, Emmett and Rosalie returned from hunting, having had their fill.

"We had some good hunting today. The buffet choices were of a rather huge variety..." Emmett grinned.

Rosalie rolled her eyes good naturedly.

At the computer, Alice suddenly became perfectly still.

Edward, having heard her thoughts, perked up.

"What was that you just saw, Alice?" he asked.

Everyone else turned to the psychic vampire.

"I don't really know. It was really strange. I saw this group of Asian people… And one of them- an old man- was holding a glowing pufferfish while muttering something in Cantonese…" Alice said, puzzled.

"Edward, can vampires use drugs by any chance?" Bella asked, turning to him, puzzled.

"I'm _not _on drugs Bella!" Alice pouted.

"She's right. I saw what she did. As strange as it may seem, I saw it." Edward said quietly.

"What could that possibly mean?" Emmett wondered.

"I don't know, but we should keep an eye out for these humans. This more than likely means that we will cross paths with them somehow…" Carlisle trailed off.

* * *

><p>"Hey Uncle, how was Dominique able to send us here anyway?" Jade asked, turning off the television and turning to the old man, who was writing something down.<p>

"_Good thing they have magic shops in this universe too…" _He thought.

"Hey, UNCLE!"

Uncle put his hands over his ears.

"AIIEE-YAAAAHH! Jade, I heard you the first time. YOU DID NOT HAVE TO YELL!"

Jade raised an eyebrow.

Jackie and Tohru entered the room, the latter carrying a box of cookies.

"_So… _How _did_ Dominique send us here?" Jackie sat cross-legged on the floor.

"I have been doing research. It seems that she has learnt how to become a Bibliopath or the ability to manipulate books and other forms of literature…" Uncle stood up.

"Magical book powers?" Jade scoffed. "Sounds boring…"

"Yes, but look where "boring" got us…" Jackie pointed out.

"Jackie is right. A Bibliopath might seem weak to you Jade, but it is one of the most useful and powerful types of magic in existence. It is not something you should underestimate." Uncle began pacing as he spoke.

"She could animate the story, bringing any characters or words in it to life and summon things from books, among other things. What she did to us was perform a dimensional storage spell that currently has us trapped in the universe that the Twilight books take part in." He explained.

"_Whoa."_ Jade's eyes widened.

"How do we get out of this?" Tohru asked.

Uncle turned away from them and sighed. "I have not figured out that part yet."

"But you said that we will cease to exist if we don't find a way out in time!" Jackie exclaimed.

"That much is true, but I do think I am on the right track to finding that out."

"Let's hope Uncle gets on that that track soon." Jade said.

"Indeed. I do not want to be stuck with sparkly so-called _"vampires"_ forever…" Tohru sank to the floor, sighing.

"Well then, help Uncle get to work!"

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Jackie and Jade took a walk in the local park.<p>

"You know, despite the fact that we're in the Twilight world, this town is not so bad…" Jackie thought aloud.

"You're just saying that as part of a false reassurance, right?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

Jackie's shoulders slumped. "Yes, yes I am. I miss San Francisco and even battling Shendu and his siblings again would be better than this…" He flopped onto a nearby bench.

Jade sat next to him. "You're telling me. At least Shendu was a real demon who could do some major damage…"

"Let us not also forget that Shendu does not sparkle in the sunlight…"

Jade snorted. "Demons would look pretty stupid if they sparkled…"

"That would be like rolling Dracula around in a vat of glitter. It just does not work!"

Jackie and Jade burst out laughing.

"Come on, Jade. Let's go back and see if Uncle's made any progress." Jackie made to leave.


End file.
